kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Role Playing 1
One of the two main roleplaying rooms on Kongregate, RP1 and Role Playing Serious. __TOC__ The Current State of Role Playing #1 Current Text of Room Description on Kongregate : Room Owner: : Flare_x No current owner of RP#1. : : Room Description: : RP1 is a lively, active room with a small community, and despite the name, much more than just roleplaying goes on here. Always welcoming newcomers. Room Summary True to its on-site description, Role Playing #1 (RP1 for short) is home to a small community of people who roleplay. The room itself never seems to fill up to even half of its full capacity, but it is often lively and filled with numerous characters and their respective RP characters. Most of the resident RP1 users are friendly and some of them are very skilled in expressing themselves and the stories they weave with others. Role Playing #1 isn't solely a roleplaying room, however; it's just one of the places allowed on Kongregate to get involved with extensive roleplays. Casual socialization occurs often in the room about various topics that people want to talk about. You just have to be there to see what people are talking about next. There is currently something of a war going on between RP1 and RPS(Role Playing Serious), everyone in RP1 hates the whole of RPS for seemingly no reason, claiming that they are illiterate, trolls, godmodders, etc. All of these claims seem to be unfounded, and RPS does not have a similar hatred of RP1. Both rooms are almost the same, except for the people in each room, and that RPS seems to roleplay more than RP1. 'Summary of Roleplaying' Here's a dictionary definition for those of you who want to get really technical (taken from http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/roleplaying) roleplay (verb) - to assume the attitudes, actions, and discourse of (another), esp. in a make-believe situation in an effort to understand a differing point of view or social interaction In Role Playing #1 (and in Role Playing - Serious) the basic concept is to make or borrow a character and to set that character into various situations. Characters generally range from fictional to currently alive, made up on the spot to developed over a long period of time to even being borrowed from popular books, movies, animations and video games. Characters can fit into any roleplay for as long as they fit into the specific genre of the roleplay that people are playing out. Some days, people will play through a fantasy roleplay, while other days, the theme could be more sci-fi related. Some days, people will have a casual adventure with a bunch of friends, or even complete strangers that they'd just met the same day. On other days, there could be a serious one on one duel between two people's characters. Types of Roleplaying in Role Playing #1 Two types of roleplaying currently are used in Role Playing #1 and more may come up as the community grows and develops. Rapid/Asterisk Role Playing This type of roleplay utilizes symbols to portray people's actions, thoughts and even out of character speech. This type of roleplay is less detailed and less structured than paragraph roleplays and is normally used by the casual roleplayers and the people who are just getting into roleplaying as a whole. Example: : *Person A focuses his sniper rifle on the guard* : Person A: ((That's stupid, leaving a single guard out in the opening to guard the door.)) : *Person B leads the way down the path for a frontal assault* : *Person C follows Person B* : Person C: *thinks* ~I should stay behind just in case Person A gets attacked from behind.~ : *Person C changes his mind and stays with Person A* : Person B: Alright. We're setting up the charges as soon as Person A takes out that sniper. Paragraph Role Playing This type of roleplay is basically like telling a story as if a person were writing out their roleplay for a book. Actions are described without the use of extra symbols, allowing for in-character speech and thoughts to be expressed in quotation marks (or occasionally, the distinction is made between speech and thought by use of brackets and/or parentheses) and for out of character speech to be expressed in parentheses or in brackets. This is the more detailed, more structured and usually more time consuming type of roleplay that is used in Role Playing #1. Example: : Person A takes a seat by the riverside, admiring the moonlight shining across the evening sky. Person A had never been outside of the Academy, where all of the cadets had been confined to for the entirety of their training, and so she could not afford to miss the chance to experience the open air in a free environment. She held her hair, feeling the soft nighttime breeze blow through her curly brown bangs and tasted the sweet fresh air against her lips. It felt like a pleasant change in comparison to the sterile scents that overpowered any such nature that entered the Academy. Types of Users in Role Playing #1 Local Moderator(s) Cerberus_tm has also showed up from time to time. Pretty useless and only ever AFKs Flare_x Rachiface -- Generally evil and smells funny. Non-Roleplayers Firedite Firedite is a lax kid of typically peaceful stature. He does role-play some of the time but hasn't been recently as the " flash flood " of new roleplayers has driven to more of an omnisicient point of view. Comment on others roleplays to give the new ones pointers to help make "tolerable roleplayers" out of them. He is one of the Roleplayers who remembers "the golden age" of Rp#1. Firedite's charectors mostly focus around a deep back story of a mysterious empire full of Zealots that still vary personality why. ''KanetheKnight'' KanetheKnight is a man who visits both RP1 and RPS, he never roleplays and is mostly trolling with random comments to all. There was a vote inside RPS and he was banned about 7 to 1. ''Realek'' A true Son of Deutschland, Realek is a Nazi who believes the superiority of the Prussian Empire and will raise the true Fifth Reich to conquer Earth under a banner of one true race. He's also a troll who gets all the internet girls and likes to blaze up on webcam, because it's legal in Germany. Realek is also known as Sill. ''Aziraphale'' Resident Starcraft guy. Loved by all and adored by just as many, Aziraphale (a.k.a. Azi) is hated by most mods. Often trolls entire rooms with ridiculous claims and downright manufactured stupidity. Also; Chemist. Average Roleplayers ''KakkoiiBishounen'' Check his currently developing wiki profile for details! ''Roxie_'' 'Roxie is a French girl (Note, not G.I.R.L) living in Britain. She enjoys switching moods upon every entrance to RP1. She is never really sure what she thinks about the room. It is widely believed that Roxie's sex is "octopus"; the reason for which remains unknown... Roxie also webcams along with other denizens of RP1. (Edited by the GTC, not an official description made by Roxie_ herself.)' ''Irradiant'' "AY, DIS IS ELEKTRIKOWL BEEST, AYKAY THA JOLTEEON 'A LESSPLAY" is something often heard uttered by this British hunk of manliness. Named Danny in real life, straight as an arrow and totally anti-furry, Irradiant often mics or webcams with the other denizens of RP1. Often called a troll by the more socially inept members of the community, Irradiant prefers to call himself a crusader of sanity and intelligence.This is widely accepted, because Irradiant is actually funny whilst doing so and lends the chatroom some colour. 'Hardcore Roleplayers' ''Cuddles_'' Cuddles_ is a Finnish-born Canadian male who on several occasions can be seen 'Trolling' amongst the beings of Role Playing 1. A harbringer of the room itself, joining approximately a year after it's creation, he has proclaimed himself to be a being of omnipotence and has been rumored to enjoy beating his sisters although it has been proclaimed by himself in a joking manner. He can commonly be found role-playing as his self generated persona; an omnipotent being which rules all existence and reality. He has been portrayed as a pretty cool bro whilst under-going any sort of situation ranging from Role-playing, to just screwing around amongst the room. ''SaberThompson'' Usually can be seen in her corner, lurking on her bean bag chair. Well known, and sometimes liked, she makes a point of never being anything she is not. A good paragraph rper, she is very picky with who she rps with, and doesn't hesitate to turn down those that don't meet her personal standards. These days she mainly comes out of her lurk mode in order to point out G.I.R.Ls and attention whores, sigh, and occasionally make a random bad joke. Been seen giving out cookies to her friends and those deserving of a reward, and is probably the only non poser Neko-jin in the room. She's also a pirate. Do not question the logic. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners